midorinohibifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Midori Days Chapters
Volume 1 Right-Hand Sweetheart Seiji Sawamura, on the night of his 20th rejection, goes home in frustration. That night, a strange thing happens when a young woman appears on his right hand! Her name is Midori Kasugano, and as it turns out she's had a crush on Seiji for a long time. Seiji, however, is less than happy to have a right hand that loves him, and shoves her emotions off. To make things more interesting for Seiji, his best friend is coming over with some female friends to meet him, but are they truly there to meet Seiji, or is there another reason they wish to meet the Mad Dog? The One I Adore Seiji takes Midori to her home to meet her mother. Although Midori never shows herself to her mother, Seiji finds that Midori's real life body is asleep at her house as if she's in a coma. Can the two somehow end the curse? Better yet, will Seiji escape the mansion with his dignity intact? The Lonely Mad Dog Monday has come, and Seiji has to go to school. Somehow he'll have to keep Midori a secret. When he gets there, Takako Ayase, a woman with a big attitude, shows up and insults Seiji's violent lifestyle. Seiji may be the only one Takako can count on however, as her blunt words land her in hot water with a rival gang of Seiji's! The Distance Between Desks Seiji receives a death threat from the gang that attacked Takako, and demands he shows up or else they'll kill Osamu Miyahara. Meanwhile, Takako is grappling with feelings for Seiji over him saving her. She seems upset that Seiji has run off to fight again and plans to give him a piece of her mind, but when she gets there her affections will go from crush to love when she see's how Seiji handles it. Secret Buddies On accident Seiji ruins Midori's only set of clothes, and decides to go buy her some from a doll shop. Unfortunately, Seiji runs into a classmate named Shuichi Takamizawa, whom is a doll maniac. At first Seiji is worried Shuichi will tell people at school he's been to a doll shop, however things go from bad to worse when Shuichi attempts to discover Midori! Precious Thing Seiji is at home enjoying a steak when his older sister Rin shows up. This gets even worse when Rin discovers Midori, and uses it as a way to torment Seiji as well. To make matters worse, she invites her high school gang over to the house as well, and at one point even exposes Midori to the gang AND starts a brawl! What will Seiji and Midori do? Doing Chin-ups Together After an incident in the bathroom, Seiji infuriates his coach Nishida, whom retaliates by making him do a series of grueling exercises with the threat that if Seiji refuses, he will immediately fail. At the same time, Midori is feeling like a burden and intends to help Seiji somehow. A Pitiful Man Takako bumps into Seiji on the street, and hands him an extra ticket to a horror movie under the guise that she didn't know whom else to give it to. Unknown to Seiji and Midori, this is a hidden plot by Takako to impress and infatuate Seiji, so the two can become a couple. A Quiet Day Everything starts out fine until Midori becomes extremely ill. Seiji skips school and tries to do his best to nurse her back to health, but he doesn't know what to do and is overall bumbling in his attempts. In the end, he may have to take her to the hospital and expose his condition in order to keep Midori safe. The Kiss of a Prince Kota Shingyoji comes to speak with Seiji about Midori, in the hopes he can find a way to awaken Midori. He is, however, a fraid of the Mad Dog. Hopefully everything will be okay when he meets Seiji. The next question is, how will Seiji and Midori react to Kota speaking to them about waking Midori up from her coma? Volume 2 Goodbye, Midori Part I Stricken with grief, Midori's mother being calling a casting call to any shaman/monk/sprititualist to find any cure for her daughter's strange ailment. Eventually she comes to a Native American shaman whom attempts to force Midori's Soul back... Meanwhile, at Seiji's residence, Midori and Seiji play a game of Othello where the winner has to do what the loser says. Seiji is hoping to make Midori do his homework, however Midori wins, and asks Seiji to say that he loves her. Seiji finds it hard to do, but why is that? Goodbye, Midori Part II Seiji wakes up to find Midori gone from his arm completely! He attempts to go back to how things were and be happy for Midori returning to her body, but Seiji's heart may not be in it without his friend at his side anymore... Midori doesn't seem particularly happy about it either... Operation: Decoy Takako is enraged over a pervert that takes the trains and finds joy in cutting girls skirts open from behind without them knowing, which exposes their panties to the crowd. Takako enlists the help of Seiji whom agrees due to his infatuation with one of the poor victims. Dressed as a woman, he rides the rails with Takako in the hopes of finding the perpetrator. An Unknown Side Seiji and Midori are taking a bath at home when Rin decides to show. She forces Seiji and Midori to a Hot Spring with coed bathing, where Rin takes time to tell Midori all about Seiji's life as a child and what led him to be how he is. Greasy Little Punk Miyahara has been leaving off by himself a lot lately, and Seiji and Midori take the time to see what's up. It looks like Miyahara has gotten a girlfriend! He's working multiple jobs because the poor girl's family is in dire need of money, and Miyahara offered to help of his own accord. What Seiji finds, however, is this is a scam the girl is running to pull Miyahara's heart strings and make some cash for her gang. What will he tell Miyahara? A wife's duty By accident, Seiji drinks some of Rin's tecquila and passes out. Midori decides she has to take care of the house like a good wife while Seiji is out. At first it seems more like a young fantasy of a girl living with her dream husband, but things get hectic as a Pizza Delivery Man shows up, a door to door Saleswoman, and even a Burglar armed with a taser! A passionate Gaze Kota, in a desperate attempt to make Seiji try and help Midori one last time, heads to find him. Sadly, he inadvertently insults a gang member who ties him up and carts him off. Seiji finds out shortly after from Miyahara, and heads to take down the gang and save Kota. The Return of the Nightmare Seiji goes to a department store to get Midori some winter clothing. Of course, as luck would have it, Schuichi is there shopping. Shuichi discovers Midori, figuring her to be a puppet, but what will he think when he finds out that Midori is connected to Seiji's hand? The Real Mother Shiori comes to stay at Seiji's place for a day just to hang out and bug him, also talking about her birth mother whom has passed on. Shiori misses her, and as Seiji will find out this causes Shiori to be immensely unfair to her kind stepmother. Category:Browse